A Black and White Night
by adubbpotter
Summary: A generic monochrome one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or any of the characters in this story! All belong to RoosterTeeth.**

Snow. It is both beautiful and dangerous. The white fluff falls, slowly from the heavens, decorating the skies with glitter in a dance. Some people enjoy its company, while others stay inside, sheltering themselves from the blistering cold that comes with it. But not Weiss.

The equally beautiful heiress walks the lonely nighttime streets of Vale wearing a white puff coat over her usual combat skirt and boots pondering the only question that has bothered her for years- why is she the way she is? She's pretty. She's talented. And above all else, she's cold-hearted and judgmental. But why? Was it her family that made her become this way? Or was it natural and unavoidable? Really, her family was unavoidable, too. Certainly, all the things that have happened to her by her father's hand have moulded her to be the way she is. But could she have avoided it?

Weiss lets out a sigh and with it, steam rises from her lips as her warm breath meets the frigid air. She had just had a fall out with the faunus member of her team two hours earlier. The cause was Weiss herself attacking Yang and her party habits. Why is the brawler so sought after by guys and girls alike? All she does is party, drink, fight, and has no care in the world. Her grades are suffering because of it and are bringing down the Team's overall grade. Weiss was simply trying to straighten her up. But Blake had defended Yang, turning the "straightening up" around on Weiss. Weiss was helpless against the partners both arguing against her. To hide her tears, she grabbed her coat, rushed outside, and just kept walking.

Bringing only this single coat outside was a mistake. Weiss began to shiver. She leaned up against the side of a "From Dust 'Til Dawn" shop and stared at the snow falling. Practicing her fake smile has become a regular thing for Weiss, moreso now that she will have to apologize to two of her teammates. Alas, the "ice queen" gives up on the futile attempts to create a smile. Tears stream down her face as the realization that she will never produce an actual smile hits her. Reaching a hand out, Weiss caught a few falling flakes of snow. Upon contact, the flakes melted in her hand, leaving nothing but little droplets of water. "Is this my fate?" She asks her self out loud as she interprets the meaning of the melting snow.

"Not if you don't let it be." A familiar voice came from the distance. Weiss turned towards the source of the sound, quickly wiping her face of any tears that may obstruct her vision. Glowing yellow eyes can be seen walking closer. Weiss placed her hand on Myrtenaster, ready for anything. The figure stepped closer and reveals itself to be Blake. "But, of course, water is always a good thing, too."

Weiss was about to scold Blake for sneaking up on her like that, but she refrained. Removing her hand from Myrtenaster, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Not if it freezes and becomes ice again." Weiss attempted to shoot down Blake's optimism.

"Well, what do people use during hot summer days to keep their drinks cold?" The faunus' reply was simple and uneducated, but she knew it would stop the heiress in her tracks. Sure enough, it did. Weiss, taken aback, puffs up her cheeks, turning her head away from Blake with a huff.

"That's besides the point. What are you doing out here?" Weiss turns back towards Blake and examines her. She notices that Blake is wearing a thick, gray coat with a purple scarf. She has black and white tights with a pattern on them reminiscent of an ugly sweater with Black snow boots covering her feet. "And where are the others?"

"I came to check on you. Ruby is asleep and Yang told me that you would be back, but I didn't want to wait," the faunus replied, her exposed cat ears twitching in the gentle frigid breeze. She steps closer to Weiss, noticing that there are dried tear-stains on the heiress' cheeks.

"Y-yeah, well-" Weiss sighs. "Who am I kidding? Thank you. I- I'm sorry about earlier." As Weiss reached the end of her sentence, her voice breaks and more tears fall from her crystal-blue eyes.

Blake takes a few steps forward and holds Weiss in a caring embrace. As Weiss is pulled into Blake's arms, she falls apart, sobbing relentlessly. "It's okay. It's not your fault, you were just doing what was right. And I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I didn't mean it, I was just angry," Blake consoles Weiss. With these gentle words, Weiss' tears slow. She looks up at Blake and into her golden eyes. Her pupils have shrunk into tiny slits underneath the streetlight just behind Weiss.

"I shouldn't have yelled. It was immature of me. I just..." her grip tightens on Blake's back, grasping onto any bit of jacket she can grab. "I don't want Yang to fail."

"I know." Blake says nothing more, trying to keep the moment. She can hear Weiss' crying slow to a sniffle. Weiss begins to talk, but is immediately interrupted as her face is pulled into Blake's and their lips meet.

Weiss, shocked at first, pulls away. Her heart pounds from the unexpected, but welcomed gesture. "What are you doing?!" She seems furious, but Blake's arms are still around her, preventing her from feeling any form of anger. Her face turns a bright pink and she doesn't move. She doesn't fight. She notices that Blake has a soft smirk on her face, showing that she knows that Weiss isn't actually mad. The only noise to be heard is the wind blowing the snow around as the two are locked in a staring contest. Defeated, Weiss turns away for a moment, steeling herself, only to turn back around and pulling Blake's scarf bringing her face into another kiss. This time, both girls participate in the affectionate embrace.

After several moments, they both break away. "So... Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Blake has a wide smirk drawn out across her face. The same look is reflected in Weiss'.

The heiress playfully smacks the other girl's arm. One final tear begins to well up in Weiss' eye. Blake takes a finger and carefully wipes it off of her face. Weiss sniffles then asks, "Did that kiss mean something? Or was it just another ploy to get closer to a member of the Schnee family?"

"You found out my master plan!" Blake retorts, sarcastically. With this, both the girls begin to giggle, lightening the mood. For such a touchy subject of the past, they have been able to overcome their differences and old prejudices. The faunus clears her throat and changes subjects. "As you can see... I like you, Weiss." Several shades of red color her face as she speaks her mind. "Equally as much as you are cold-hearted-"

"Hey!" The cold-hearted responds with her hands on her hips and a stomp of her foot, looking up into those glowing golden eyes.

"Equally as much as you are cold-hearted," Blake continues, "you are beautiful, talented, and deep down you are very caring. That's what I like about you. Underneath that prissy, regal, and disciplined exterior of yours, you're just this girl with a heart and dreams as big as anyone else."

"I don't know if I should be appalled by or grateful for that."

"Even your flaws," she says, ignoring Weiss' quip, gently stroking her scar, "I think are what make you special."

"I... I'm at a loss for words." Weiss doesn't know what to do. She's never been affectionate with anyone before, let alone a faunus.

"Once we had gotten over our differences, back in our first semester, I realized that I had always thought you were cute. You would always help me out, even indirectly through little compliments. When I realized I liked you, I overheard you singing while you were showering." Blake is visibly lost in thought as she remembers hearing the voice of an angel coming from the shower room.

"You heard that?!" Weiss, embarrassed, buries her face in Blake's scarf. She doesn't mind it when she's singing in front of a crowd of people, but the white-haired girl HATES it when people she personally knows hear her singing. As weird as it may sound, she refuses to sing for any one individual. Whenever she would practice singing back home, Weiss had her own sound-proof room where she would write songs and sing them in the privacy of her own "singing room" as she called it when she was a child. The only two people to ever hear her sing privately were her sister Winter and the family butler, Erik.

"Yes. 'Wings', was it?" Blake smirked. She knew. She knew the name of the song which means she must have heard it somewhere before. Weiss buried her face into the scarf further. Wings was Weiss' favorite song to sing. As a child, Erik would play the piano for her, using the same tune, which he had come up with. Weiss wrote the lyrics for it and together, they had produced 'Wings'.

"No one was supposed to hear that..." Weiss spoke, her voice muffled by the scarf.

"I have four ears, you know. I'd probably hear it, even if you whispered it," Blake chuckles. Weiss, flustered by this comment, remains with her face hidden in Blake's scarf. After a while, she removes it, the red disappearing from her face.

A moment of silence and staring into each others' eyes passes when Blake finally speaks up. It isn't awkward silence, no. It's a moment of longing. But, the girls know they have to be back. "So, what do we tell the others?"

Weiss looks down, lost in thought. What do they tell everyone? That all of the sudden, the two are in a relationship? If that's what this is, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea if they just broke the news after a really rocky day. Or maybe it would be. She shakes her head violently to snap herself out of the equally violent storm of thoughts this situation has spawned. As she shakes her head, her single ponytail smacks Blake in the face. Blake simply squints her eyes at Weiss, staring her down. "S-sorry!" The girls giggle with each other. "Well, I suppose we don't tell them. Not yet, at least. After our little quarrel, I don't think Yang specifically would be too happy about this."

Blake nods in agreement. "Come on. Let's head back." The girls intertwine their fingers together and walk hand-in-hand back to the dorm.

As they arrive, they stop in front of the door, looking at each other and letting go of their hands. They wanted one last kiss before having to hide their relationship for a little while. The couple exchanges a quick peck when suddenly the door swings open. In the doorway stands the blonde brawler, Yang, walking backwards out of the room. "I'm sure they aren't too f-" Yang turns her body as she steps out the door. But what stands before her isn't what she expected. Ever. Her jaw drops as her eyes lay upon her two teammates- both female for that matter- mid-smooch.

The two lovers pull apart, both of their faces begin to fill with embarrassment. Yang can almost see their skin emanating a light the shade of red. More awkward silence. Weiss has had just about enough of all these silent moments today. She swallows her pride to crack a joke, gritting her teeth and slowly turning her head towards Blake and manages to utter "So much for hiding it." The smile on her face isn't a convincing smile, but more of a cry for help. Blake is still wide-eyed and stuck at a standstill.

Weiss finally turns back towards Yang and presses her hands to her hips. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Just as soon as the words escape Weiss' mouth, the Blonde scoops both the girls into a hug and swings them around. "Awwww! You guys are sooooo cuuuUUUTE!"

"Yang! P-put us down!" The faunus tries to choke out as she's being crushed under the strength that is Yang.

"Oh, fine!" Yang releases the two and both fall to the floor, gasping for air. She leans on the doorframe and folds her arms in an odd manner. She smirks if she's hiding something. Or... moving out of the way? Weiss looks into the doorway and her eyes begin to adjust to the room light. What comes into view was NOT what she was expecting. Or even hoping for.

There, in the room, sit not only Ruby, but Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun, and Neptune. All of them, wide-eyed and befuddled just resting on the beds or the floor, staring. Weiss places her hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake, having finally caught her breath, looks up and into the room as well. Just as quickly as the blue on her face had disappeared, the red returns. "Shit."

**A/N: _I realize that Blake kinda broke character throughout the story, but I'm still not entirely sure how to write for Blake._ **_**This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but that's what I get for picking it up and dropping it again. I generally write in first-person, but for my fic that I'm writing, it'd be better off in Third, since it IS RWBY and there are multiple characters. So I used this one shot as an attempt at third-person**_. _**Criticism welcome! (So as long as it doesn't hurt me :'( )**_

**A/A/N:**_**(P.P.S.?) [Insert self plug for new OC-containing fic featuring Team CRBN titled "Arpeggio Of Days Lost" soon to be released here]**_

\- _/u/adubbpotter_


End file.
